La otra cara de Harry
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Para el juego de parafílias del Foro Drarry! Frotismo Excitación sexual sólo al refregar los genitales contra personas desconocidas. A Harry Potter le gusta refregarse con extraños...


Título: **El Fic Porno de Harry**  
Autor:** Krispy**  
Beta: **Nande-Chan** (gracias)  
Clasificación: M  
Advertencia: Parafilia. Frotismo Excitación sexual sólo al refregar los genitales contra personas desconocidas.

_**La otra cara de Harry**_

_A Harry le gusta refregarse con extraños_.

Eso no podía ser cierto, era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y venció al Mago más tenebroso de la historia.

Harry Potter es un prestigioso auror, héroe de la comunidad mágica, amigo leal, Gryffindor de cabeza a pies, ejemplo a seguir para las futuras generaciones que admiraban sus buenos valores y altos estándares de moral.

_Ah, eso si sonaba al Harry que todos conocemos._

Aunque eso fuera lo que todo el mundo mágico conocía de Harry, continuaba existiendo la innegable realidad de que…

_A __Harry le gusta refregarse con extraños_.

Se dio cuenta un día que estaba en el metro abarrotado de muggles, tenía a un chico muy guapo frente a él, ambos estaban de pie agarrados de los ganchos en el techo. Otra parada, más gente subió abordo y quedaron pegados frente a frente, al principio se sonrojaron e intercambiaron disculpas, pero cuando el tren comenzó a moverse nuevamente algo extraño pasó. Sus cuerpos se rozaron, cada centímetro de su cuerpo tocó al otro y eso le hizo sentir incómodo, pero le gustó y su polla comenzó a reaccionar y el tren seguía moviéndose y él comenzó a rozarse más contra el otro chico al ritmo del vaivén del transporte muggle, hasta que estuvo excitadísimo y se corrió. Llegó a su parada, camino con tranquilidad al baño y se limpió el pantalón.

_¿Qué hab__ía sido ese extraño comportamiento de su parte?_

Pero volvió a suceder en un club muggle. Estaba bailando, si es que a su ritmo lento y fuera de ton se le podía llamar bailar, pero es que estaba tan borracho que no le importaba, se le acercó un chico y sus cuerpos se juntaron y no lo pudo evitar, era como si no tuviera control de sus acciones, de hecho en el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba, definitivamente no tenía el control de sus acciones, refregó su erección contra el chico, ni siquiera lo había mirado a la cara, no tenía ni idea de quién era y eso lo excitaba aún más. No hubo tiempo para intercambiar palabras, bajarse los pantalones o nada más. Se corrió con fuerza y salió huyendo de la pista de baile, dejando al otro chico en la pista desconcertado.

Y siguió sucediendo, pero ya no eran meros accidentes sino que él mismo buscaba la situación. Iba a clubes, preferiblemente muggles, así aseguraba su anonimato y, a la vez era certero que el "chico de turno", como los llamaba, sería un completo extraño.

_Ah, he allí lo interesante del asunto_.

Después de varios encuentros, tuvo uno con su viejo amigo de Hogwarts, Seamus Finnigan, en donde se refregaron con ganas, pero no era lo mismo, Seamus era su amigo y no quería que su relación se volviera incómoda en un futuro. Así que se disculpó y lo intentó con un chico que había ido a Ravenclaw en su mismo año. Y por más que el chico ponía de su parte algo simplemente no encajaba, no lo excitaba sobre manera como las otras veces. Analizando bien la situación supo que todo se resumía en una frase que dijo el Ravenclaw "Vaya, quién hubiera pensado que el gran Harry Potter es tan pervertidito" ¡Eso era!

_El anoni__mato, por eso, solo con desconocidos._

Nadie que supiera quién era, nadie que lo juzgara, nadie que pensara que lo conoce porque ha leído todo los reportajes del "Profeta" y "Corazón de Bruja".

Nunca iba al mismo lugar y marcaba con una "HP" invisible, para todos menos para él, a la persona con quién se refregara, era un método de prevenir errores en su perfecto anonimato. Viajó a muchos países, con el simple propósito de refregarse con extraños de todas las naciones, colores y razas.

Sabía que ante los ojos de otras personas, todo aquello debería lucir extraño, pervertido, morboso y un sin fin de palabras que siempre eran vistas como temas "tabú". Y él mismo se sentía mal al principio por dejarse llevar por sus necesidades sexuales, pero después de un tiempo mandó todo al diablo y solo se dejó llevar.

_Y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando._

Le dio una segunda vuelta al parque, era parte de su rutina matinal el correr, le ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos y recordar la noche anterior sin ningún problema de excitación, ya que el esfuerzo del ejercicio no le daba cabida para nada más.

Listo para concluir con su carrera del día vislumbró un guapo chico que corría en dirección contraria a la suya, sonrió con malicia, aún era temprano, por ende no había nadie en el parque, solo él y ese guapo chico que cada vez estaba más cerca. Tal vez si tan solo…

‒¡Auch!‒se quejaron a la vez cuando chocaron. Harry estaba encima del guapo chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Le dio una rápida mirada y notó complacido que no tenía la "HP".

Comenzó a mover su pelvis lentamente, mientras que sus ojos estaban firmes en el rostro del hermoso chico.

‒Um…‒soltó el castaño y Harry sintió corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, el chico mantenía los ojos cerrados, algo aturdido aún por el golpe, al fin y al cabo era él quien quedó en el suelo y con un moreno encima suyo.

Comenzó a jadear, mientras que el otro chico gemía y gemía, siempre con los ojos cerrados. Lo cual era la cúspide del anonimato porque así ese delicioso espécimen no recordaría ni su cara. A mil de lo excitadísimo que estaba, le bajó el pantalón deportivo a la vez que el suyo, llevándose de paso ambos interiores y comenzó a refregar con dureza y rapidez.

Estaba cerca, ya casi llegaba, nunca había estado tan caliente como en ese momento. Un par de movimientos más y con un grito ahogado se corrió sintiendo a la vez chorros calientes en su camiseta.

_Hasta el momento ese había sido el mejor refregón de su vida._

Poco a poco recupero el aliento e invocó la "HP" en el espectacular cuerpo para después levantarse de encima del chico.

‒ ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios te pasa, Potter?‒soltó con enojo una voz demasiado conocida para él.

Miró nuevamente al chico bajo él, y esta vez no encontró un pelo castaño sino más bien rubio y sus ojos eran grises, no azules y para rematar no era un perfecto extraño, ¡ERA MALFOY!

Se sonrojó con violencia y murmurando un "lo siento" desapareció del parque, dejando a un rubio con el pantalón abajo, el pene flácido y mojado, la respiración agitada, desconcierto en su mirada y marcado por nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

_A Harry le gusta refregarse con extraños__ y bueno, tal vez con los viejos enemigos también_.

Con lo delicioso que había resultado ese refregón con Malfoy, no dudaba en que llegara a ser una opción, tal vez si el rubio se dejaba podían hacer algo más que refregar. Por el momento….

Sonrió encantado y sintiéndose repentinamente duro al ver que nuevamente el metro que lo dejaba cerca del Ministerio estaba abarrotado de muggles.

_Nada como comenzar la mañana refregándose con un extraño._

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer y un saludo y beso a todas las que han leído todas las parafílias que he subido!**

No olviden darse una vuelta por el foro Drarry, les va a encantar!

XD

**Krispy**


End file.
